elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Sabiem elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations of Sabiem Elevator. Italy *Centro Direzionale, Naples *Via Constantinopoli 104, Naples *Piazzale Tecchio 49, Naples *Via Marc'Antonio 41, Naples *Ferrovie Padane Rimini railway station, Rimini *CRN Hospital, Pisa *Via Papa Luciani 75, Agrigento Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Ming Wa Dai Ha Block A (1978) *Tung Hing Building, Wan Chai (1964)Replaced by Thyssen Krupp in 2015. *Yee Hing Building, No.357-359 Hennessy Road, Wan Chai (1967) *Block A-D, Kam Ping Mansion, North Point (1963) Modernized to the Kone-based elevators in 2011. *Lai Wan Building, Sai Wan Ho (1965) Replaced by Nikkin elevators in 2009, now maintained by Techfaith Engineering Limited. *Yip Ling Building, Sai Wan Ho (1965) *Ko Mong Building, Sai Wan Ho (1970) Using manual swing doors, but maintained by Holake Hong Kong Lifts Ltd.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aaUU9-aKBkk. *Block A-D, Tung Fat Building, North Point (1964) *Tung Kin Factory Building, North Point (1964) *Tung Cheong Factory Building, North Point (1965) *Kam Ping Mansion, North Point (1964, modernized by Shan On Engineering in 2011) Kowloon *Wai Wah Commercial Building, Yau Mau Tei (1973)Replaced by Jecko Elevators Co. Ltd. in 2009. *112-114 Fa Yuen Street, Mong Kok (1963, modernized by Shan On Engineering) *Yuk Shing Building, 157 Fuk Wa Street, Sham Shui Po (1964) *Kwong Tai Factory Building, Lai Chi Kok (1962) *Tung Po Building (Block 1 and 2), 111-113 Tung Choi Street, Mong Kok (1964) *Diamond House, 12B Cheung Fat Street, Sham Shui Po (1965) *Pak Tat Mansion, Jordan (1962, modernizedHKELEV.com Facebook post)Hong Kong's narrowest elevator doors (Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). Replaced by Ringhing Engineering Lift Department in 2016. *Chungking Mansion, Tsim Sha Tsui (1961)Modernized to the Kone-based elevators in 2004. *Kiu Kong Mansion, Yau Ma Tei (1961, modernized by Shan On Engineering) *Lai Chi Kok Mansion, Mong Kong (1965) Modernized to the Kone-based elevators in 2012. *Siu Yip Building, Mong Kok (1974) New Territories *Tsuen Wan Town Hall (1980)Modernized by Shan On Engineering Co. Ltd. in 2004. *Hing Yip Building, Yuen Long (1977)Slightly modernized by Shan On Engineering. *Ho King Building, On Ning Road, Yuen Long (1977) *Golden Hall Building, Yuen Long (1978) *On Shing Building, Kwai Chung (1973) *Luen Fat Industrial (Third) Building, Kwai Chung (1976) Passenger Elevator modernized by Shan On Engineering in 2015. *Golden Building, 1-3 Heung Wo Street, Tsuen Wan (1970) *Pauline Building, Tai Po (1972)Replaced by Otis in 2017. *Tai Po Government Offices, Tai Po (1979) Project from Hong Kong Housing Authority Hong Kong Island *Ka Lung Court, Tin Wan (1991) *Wan Tsui Shopping Centre (1980)Service elevatorhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nai9rMt-ow are been modernized to Kone-based elevator in 2013. Kowloon *Upper Ngau Tau Kok Estate (2003) Section 1 only and installed in 2003, Kone-based elevators. **Sheung Moon House **Sheung Yat House **Sheung Yuet House *Sau Ming House, Sau Mau Ping Estate, Kwun Tong (1984) *Fu Keung Court, Lok Fu (1991) **Fu Yue House **Fu Ling House **Fu Hong House *Wang Tau Hom Estate, Lok Fu (1987-1988) **Wang Kwong House **Wang Hin House **Wang Chak House **Wang Fu House **Wang Hing House **Wang On House *Chui Yeun House, Chuk Yuen South Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1986) *Tao Yuen House, Chuk Yuen North Estate, Wong Tai Sin (1989) *Po Pui Court, Kwun Tong (1995) New Territories *Kwai Shing West Estate (1999 to 2001)Replaced from Mitsubishi Elevator and Schindler which are Kone-based elevators. *Tak Yue House, Hau Tak Estate, Tseng Kwan O (1994) *Yue Cheong House, Yue Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (1994) *Choi Yiu House, Choi Ming Court, Tseng Kwan O (2001) *Mei Chung Court, Tai Wai (1996) **Lai Chung House **Hing Chung House **Fu Chung House *Hang On Estate, Ma On Shan (1986) **Hang Yat House **Hang Yuet House **Hang Sing House **Hang On Shopping Centre *Kam Ying Court, Ma On Shan (1991) **Kam Leung House **Kam Kai House **Kam Keung House *Kwai Hing Estate, Kwai Chung (1991) **Hing Fook House **Hing Lok House *Cheung On Estate, Tsing Yi (1988) **On Hoi House **On Yueng House **On Kong House **On Tao House *Butterfly Estate, Tuen Mun (1983) **Tip Ying House **Tip Mo House File:Sabiem_narrowest_elevator_doors_HK.jpg|Hong Kong's narrowest elevator doors at Pak Tat Mansion, Jordan. File:Sabiem old hall fixtures 1960.jpg|1960s Sabiem Elevator at Block C, Tung Fat Building, North Point Sabiem_SheungYatHouse.JPG|Sabiem elevator(s) at Sheung Yat House, Upper Ngau Tau Kok Estate. Sabiem Otis type indicator.jpg|Sabiem Elevator at Kam Ping Mansion, North Point. But they were modernized by Shan On Engineering in 2011. Switzerland *Via Lavizzari 5, Lugano *Via Camoghè 2, Lugano-Molino Nuovo *Via Breganzona 15, Lugano-Besso *Via Cassarinetta 27, Lugano-Loreto *Via Maggio 12, Lugano-Cassarate *Via Monte Boglia 3, Lugano-Molino Nuovo *Contrada San Marco 40, Agno *Piazza Dante 7, Lugano *Mendrisio Town Hall, Mendrisio *Via San Bernardo 20, Canobbio Other countries *Hotel Florida, Havana, Cuba *House of former dictator Enver Hoxha, Tirana, Albania (early 1980's) *Ramada Liberty Resort, Monastir, Tunisia *Daehyup Building, Seoul, South Korea (1969, modernized by Hwasyin Elevator in 2013) *Thammasat University (Faculty of Liberal Arts), Bangkok, ThailandReplaced to a Mitsubishi elevator, doors can still be found between 4th floor and 5th floor.Also known as the haunted red elevator. *Thavorn Hotel Phuket Town, Phuket, Thailand (1960) *Sungei Pari Towers, Ipoh, Perak, Malaysia (1962) *Kuala Lumpur Hospital - Maternity Hospital, Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia (1962) *Hotel Central, George Town, Penang, Malaysia (1963) Notes and references